


О неправильном поведении на лекциях

by mr_wright



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_wright/pseuds/mr_wright
Summary: Каждый год Дэвид Шариф читает лекции о прогрессе





	О неправильном поведении на лекциях

**Название:** О неправильном поведении на лекциях  
**Автор:** fandom Deus Ex 2017  
**Бета:** fandom Deus Ex 2017 и анонимный доброжелатель  
**Размер:** драббл, 860 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Фарида Малик, Дэвид Шариф  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** общий  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** Каждый год Дэвид Шариф читает лекции о прогрессе  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Deus Ex 2017 - "О неправильном поведении на лекциях"  


Каждый год в начале весны Дэвид Шариф читает лекцию в своей альма-матер — сколько бы работы у него ни было и сколько бы встреч он ни пытался впихнуть в свой плотный график. А это значит, что каждый год Фарида Малик сажает вертолет на невзрачную площадку за пару километров от Массачусетского технологического института.

— Благодарю, — как всегда говорит босс, выбираясь из вертолета. — Подождешь меня? Сходи пока куда-нибудь, все чеки потом отдашь мне, — повторяет он их традиционную формулу прощания, хотя прекрасно помнит, что Фарида пока что ни разу не воспользовалась его предложением.

— Пока повожусь с птичкой, не торопитесь, у студентов наверняка куча вопросов, — произносит она свою часть формулы, снимая летный шлем.

Она машет вслед боссу, который уже вовсю жмет руки встречающей его делегации, и ждет, пока его машина скроется вдали. А затем ныряет под приборную панель, под которой в рюкзаке припасены джинсы и толстовка на смену привычному комбинезону. Еще несколько минут — и она, оставив птичку на попечение охране, смешивается со студентами на улице.

У Фариды никогда не было возможности учиться в университете — когда она сбежала из дома в семнадцать лет, ее больше волновал вопрос, как выжить в одиночку. А сейчас хоть она и не сомневалась, что босс будет рад оплатить ее образование, но все же ни за что не променяла бы небо на душные аудитории и библиотеки. И все же — было что-то неуловимо притягательное в том, чтобы сидеть в заполненном лекционном зале, ожидая, что будущее будет вершиться у них на глазах.

Но с каждым годом это чувство становится все слабее, отмечает она, обходя демонстрацию у центрального входа. Молодых людей с плакатами «Сохраним человечность» и «Смерть аугам» пока еще сдерживает полиция, но первые камни и бутылки уже полетели. Фарида сворачивает к другому корпусу, чувствуя, как у нее сами по себе сжимаются кулаки. Нет, студенческая жизнь точно не для нее — точно бы выгнали за драки еще в первом семестре.

Одно из окон на первом этаже разбито, видимо, в ходе протестов — и она, подтянувшись, забирается на карниз, зашипев от боли, когда один из осколков впивается ей в руку. Но все равно так попасть внутрь проще, чем пытаться объяснить охране, где ее пропуск, — спасибо Адаму за то, что иногда делился богатым опытом в незаконном проникновении на охраняемые территории.

Оказавшись в длинном коридоре, она присоединяется к длинной очереди из студентов на входе в лекционный зал.

— Ты тоже на лекцию Шарифа? — интересуется стоящий перед ней невысокий азиатский парень. — Ничего себе толпа, правда? А говорили, в этом году меньше народа придет из-за протестов. Не понимаю я этих идиотов с плакатами, как только получу диплом, сразу кину резюме в «Шариф Индастриз». Cейчас перспективнее места в Штатах не найти.

— Да, ты прав, наверно, — хмыкает Фарида, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. — Думаю, там здорово, — добавляет она, скрываясь в толпе прежде, чем ее собеседник успеет перевести тему на какие-то электроды и кластеры — хоть она и понахваталась кое-чего в коридорах «Шариф Индастриз», вести умную беседу у нее бы не получилось, а вешать лапшу на уши юному дарованию не хотелось.

Парень оказывается прав — народу не меньше, чем в том году, и уже скоро в зале свободного места не найти, но студенты все прибывают и прибывают, усаживаясь в проходах и стоя у стен — и Фарида невольно задается вопросом, а все ли слушатели пришли, потому что верят в будущее для аугментированных — или чтобы писать возмущенные твиты о том, как теряется человечность в коридорах жадных корпораций.

Появление Шарифа на сцене, во всяком случае, сопровождается шквалом аплодисментов и криков, которые не стихают даже тогда, когда он начинает говорить приветственные слова. Фарида слегка улыбается. Хоть босс и пытается говорить так, чтобы его лекция была понятна даже первокурснику, она знает, что уже скоро он перейдет на глубоко технические термины, начнет рисовать что-то непонятное на доске и говорить так быстро, что те, кто сейчас пытается записывать, в итоге сдадутся. Фариде и необязательно понимать все тонкости — среди всей этой зауми слышится рефрен «Шариф Индастриз» о прогрессе человечества, о прекрасном будущем для всех, о преодолении барьера человеческих возможностей — и за этими словами ненадолго отступают битые стекла в Детройте, банды харвестеров в Нижней Хэнше и гнетущее чувство, что грядет что-то очень плохое, которое не отпускает ее последнее время. Ненадолго забывшись, она не сразу замечает, как девушка с розовыми волосами, сидящая рядом с ней, замахивается, чтобы кинуть что-то в босса. Перехватив ее руку, она отвешивает такую оплеуху, что звук далеко разносится даже в переполненном зале.

Их обеих выводят из зала, пока они не успели привлечь к себе всеобщее внимание — но Фарида, вывернувшись из рук охранников, скрывается в лабиринте коридоров. Ей совершенно не хочется отвечать на вопросы, да и времени нет — скоро лететь обратно. Спрыгнув с того же подоконника на землю, она бросает прощальный взгляд на здание. Дура с розовыми волосами наверняка отделается только предупреждением — а если сможет выставить себя жертвой, то и станет героем интернет-статеек на ближайшую неделю. Жаль, что за подобный идиотизм не могут выгнать из университета.

Нет, студенческая жизнь определенно не для нее, повторяет про себя Фарида, заворачивая в магазинчик с университетской атрибутикой. Она умеет разве что водить вертолеты и бить морды. И если это хоть как-то поможет блестящему будущему, о котором говорит с трибуны Дэвид Шариф — она будет продолжать это делать.

Фарида покупает в магазинчике новую толстовку с эмблемой МТИ взамен своей — которая теперь заляпана кровью и разодрана сбоку. Чуть поколебавшись, она выбрасывает чек в мусорное ведро.


End file.
